megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Protagonist (Persona 5)
|englishva= }} The protagonist of Persona 5 is a student at Syujin High School. However, beneath his quiet demeanor is a juvenile delinquent known as The Phantom. Appearances *''Persona 5: Protagonist **[[Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers|''Persona 5 The Animation The Day Breakers]] : Protagonist *''Night of the Phantom: Cameo Design The protagonist has short, messy black hair and dark gray eyes. His default outfit is his school uniform, which consists a buttoned up black blazer with red buttons and the school's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt that has two black chevrons on the collar, and black and red plaid trousers. He also wears black glasses, though he doesn't need them for vision correction. As The Phantom, his outfit consists of a black trench coat with a gray collared shirt, black trousers and boots, and a pair of red gloves. His mask is a white bird-shaped mask with a black design around the eyes. During one of his visits to the Velvet Room, he wears a black and white prisoner uniform. Personality Through the tradition of the ''Megami Tensei franchise, he is a silent protagonist, whose personality is based upon the player's actions and decisions. He appears quiet and docile, but this behavior is a profound ruse that hides the heart of a trickster. Profile ''Persona 5'' The protagonist is a second year high school student who meets Morgana and transfers to Syujin High School in the Spring in Tokyo near Shibuya. He lives in a coffee shop called Cafe Le Blanc, owned by Sojiro Sakura, an acquaintance of his parents. He becomes classmates with Ryuji Sakamoto and Anne Takamaki, who join him in his endeavors alongside the mysterious Morgana. Additionally, he is the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a group who's purpose is to steal the hearts of corrupted adults in order to create a reformed society. During the game's prologue, the protagonist manages to infiltrate the Casino, successfully stealing a briefcase before beginning to make his escape, all the while attracting the attention of the security force in order to allow his companions to escape. He makes quick work of a demon before he continues his escape, though shortly after jumping out of a window, he is cornered by the police, and is subsequently captured, and informed that he was "sold out" by someone. Later, he is found in an interrogation room, bound to a chair, having been seemingly drugged by his captors. The apparent leading investigator splashes him with water in order to wake up him, and knocks him off of the chair as he reads off his list of crimes. Afterwards, he asks the protagonist to write down his name, as a confession to the investigation. The protagonist complies, though the Investigator tells him that he will not make it out of the room unscathed. Shortly after signing his name, Sae Niijima, a prosecutor leading his case, enters the room to interrogate him. The two seem to share a history, and she questions him how he came to learn about "that world," and how exactly his "techniques" regarding his crimes work. As the protagonist seems to ponder how to answer, he catches sight of a blue butterfly, and hears a voice calling out to him, stating that his fate was already predetermined, but there was hope for him by recalling his memories. After that, the protagonist awakens on the train bound for Shibuya, as if the events were all a foreboding dream. During the ride, he recalls an incident where he witnessed a woman being sexually harassed by a man, and stopped him, only for the man to sue him and press charges. After he arrives at the Shibuya Crosswalk, a mysterious application starts up, much to the protagonist's confusion. The world around him slows to a halt, and a fiery blue figure manifests before his eyes, followed by a vision of the flames developing a red grin, and himself with yellow eyes. Afterwards, time resumes. During the protagonist's visit in the Velvet Room, he encounters the proprietor, Igor, and his asistants, Caroline and Justine. Igor informs him that he is following down the path of ruin, and in order to avoid this, he must "rehabilitate," and asks him if he is ready for the challenge of taking on a distorted world. To aid him, he grants him the Isekainabi app, which allows him to traverse the Palace world. Later, more members join the Phantom Thieves: Makoto Niijima, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, and Goro Akechi. ''Night of The Phantom'' The Phantom appears during the final event of Night of the Phantom, where he announces his plan to steal the hearts of the audience with the first gameplay trailer for Persona 5. He is portrayed by voice actor . He is said to have stolen secret material from the event, but that it would be revealed by Famitsu in the near future. Battle Quotes *"Show your true face!" (Ripping the Mask of the Shadow) *"Arsène!" or any other persona names. (Enemy weak to attack/Critical with Phys skill) *"Go! Persona!" (Using Persona skill) *"Do it!" (Using Baton Touch) *"Leave it to you!" (Using Baton Touch) Gallery Trivia * He is the first protagonist in the Persona series to be a criminal. ** If one includes the rest of the playable characters, Baofu is the first criminal for conducting . * The protagonist's mugshot reads "P508954TS". References Category:Persona 5 The Animation Characters Category:Protagonists